


The Knight and the Galarian Champion

by Tenten_Hinamori



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Budding Love, Childhood Memories, F/M, Forgotten Promise, Friends to Lovers, knight in training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenten_Hinamori/pseuds/Tenten_Hinamori
Summary: Hikari has been training to be a knight most of her life, when she finds a bracelet from her past and remembered a long-forgotten promise, her mind is on anything but training. Follow her adventure as she tries to find the one she made the promise to, in the Pokemon realm.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. New start?

8 years ago, Hikari's POV

"Now Hikari, make sure to stay close and be on your best behavior. I'm just visiting an old friend and asking her a few things." Mama said, holding onto my hand. "Yes, mama." I said holding onto her as she knocked on the door. A young woman with lightly dark skin, dark purple hair, and golden eyes opened the door. "Tenten! How are you?!" she asked hugging Mama. "Sasha. Wonderful to see you again. Its weird not calling you boss." Mama chuckled.

"Oh Tenten, I haven't been the boss since I became a mom." Miss Sasha said. Mama chuckled. "Sasha, this is my daughter, Hikari." she said. "Hello there Hikari. I actually have a son about the same age as you. Both of you come in and I'll call him down." Miss Sasha said. Mama and I walked in. Miss Sasha invited us to sit on the couch while she made us tea. "Leon! Come down!" she called as she set our cups down.

I looked at the stairs, hearing running to see a young boy who looked a lot like his mother. He saw us and grinned. "Hi! I'm Leon!" he said happily. "Hello, Leon. I'm Tenten and this is my daughter Hikari." Mama said. I just gave him a small smile and waved. He grinned and shook my hand excitedly. "Nice to meet you Hikari!" he said happily. I yanked my hand away and hid behind mama, in shock from being shaken around like that. "Now now kiddo, no need to shy." Mama chuckled patting my head. I peeked out and looked at Leon. He was still grinning. I slowly came out and he gently took my hand. "Come on. I want to show you my partner." he said leading me outside.

Once outside, he pulled out a tiny red and white ball and clicked a button on it, making it grow. I stared in shock as he threw it into the air, making it pop open and a blueish white light hit the ground and a weird creature, resembling a salamander that stood on only 2 legs and had a tail that was on fire?! "Charmander!" It called. "Whaa!" I yelled falling back into a bush. "Are you ok?!" Leon asked helping me out. "What is that?!" I asked in shock. "You've never seen a Charmander before?" he asked. "I've never seen anything like this before. What is he?" I asked.

"He's a pokemon known as Charmander. But how can someone not know about pokemon?" he asked. "I've been away, training to become a knight like my father. We don't have pokemon there." I said, making his jaw drop. "How can you people train without pokemon?" he asked. "Easily, with practice weapons and such." I said shrugging. "So you can fight without pokemon?" he asked. I nodded, grabbed his arm, and flipped him onto his back. "Whaa!" he yelled in shock then groaned when landing on his back. "Ow." he said. "Ok, you can fight." I chuckled then helped him up and dusted him off.

"That was awesome. Pretty and strong. Man, you've got it all." he said grinning. No one ever said that to me. It made my cheeks heat up and I actually felt shy. "T-thanks." I said rubbing my arm. "Hey, let's be friends." he said grabbing my hands. "Friends? But... I'll be leaving with mama soon. And I don't know when I'll be back." I said. That made him frown but he suddenly grinned. He grabbed my hand and dragged me down the road. "H-Hey! Where are we going?" I asked in shock. "To the nearest boutique." he said pulling me along.

We were soon walking into a boutique and Leon pulled me right to the jewelry section. He looked around then grinned and called for an employee and asked to get 2 of the same bracelet. He paid for them then put one on my wrist.

I looked to see it was mostly just a chain bracelet but it had a crown charm on it. "There, now no matter where we are, we'll always be friends. And if we meet again, then I promise I'll be champion by then." he said making me smile. "Yea. And I promise to be a knight." I said happily crossing my pinkie with his.

Present Day, Hikari's POV

I sighed as I sat at the massive table in the castle dining room. I just returned home after requesting that I'd take a break. Lord Reiner was quite alright with it too. He said that he had noticed that I was a little out of it.

I sighed stirring my tea. "Sweetheart, is everything ok?" my father asked walking in with mom. My sister Sorami and brother Austin followed them. "Hey, mom. Hey dad, Sorami, Austin. Yea. I'm fine... I just... I need something new. Doing the same old thing every day, seeing the same places and people and things... It gets old. I need something new and exciting. Like that world, mom brought me too when I was a kid." Hikari said. "Oh, yea. I forgot that I had brought you to the Pokemon world." Mom said.

I was only 10 when mom had brought me there. I don't remember much though. The only thing I remember was getting a bracelet from a boy that I can't remember. I had put it up when I returned home for safekeeping and ended up forgetting about it. I just found it again and now, my head just isn't into training. No matter how hard I think about it, the boy's face and name won't come to me.

"In fact, I think this would be a good change for you. Alright, Hikari, you're going to the Pokemon world. However, you're not going to play. I'm giving you a task to do. The region I'm bringing you to has something called the Gym Challenge. You're to get endorsed and complete the Challenge and become Champion. That is your task. Can you handle that?" Mom asked.

I felt my heart getting all fired up as my smirk grew. "Sounds like a blast! My heart is getting fired up now!" I said standing up. "Who knows. You may love it there and decide to stay." Sorami giggled. She was now a wizard in a Guild called Fairy Tail, engaged to Loke the celestial spirit of the Lion and has twin girls, living in Fiore. Austin has become a potion master after finding and studying several thousand potion books. (That's right! I'm a Fairy tail lover!) They have their lives figured out and me... I'm questioning my life. I need to go to this new world.

"I doubt that sis. Besides, I'm going to become a knight, just like dad." I said. "We'll see. Go pack." Mama said. I rushed to my room and grabbed my backpack. I quickly packed up some things I know I'll need. Like my outfit cards, a blanket and pillow, my bathing items, and my training weapon. The last thing I needed was the bracelet, which was sitting on my dresser. I was hesitant to grab it but I knew I was going to need it if I wanted to find that boy again. I put it on my wrist and sighed before taking a good look at my reflection. Staring back at me was a young girl by the age of 18 with short orange hair and sapphire blue eyes. I looked at my clothes and realized I needed to change. So, grabbing one of my outfit cards, I pressed it onto my chest and allowed the magic to change my clothes into a pair of jean shorts, a white crop top, a jean jacket, black thigh high socks, brown ankle boots, and fingerless gloves.

"Looks good kiddo." Mama said from my door. "Thanks, mom. Everything ready?" I asked. She nodded. "Yea. Come on. My friend will be helping you get your own pokemon." she said using a portal key to open a gateway. "Oh, mom, before we go, take away my powers, please. It's best if I don't have to worry about hiding it." I said. She nodded then took my powers away before walking through. I quickly followed her through and covered my eyes when we appeared in a field of what looked like sheep. "She's still living near Wooloo. No surprise." Mama said walking ahead. I quickly followed and mom explained how things worked here.

"This world is a lot different than the others." I said, slightly confused. "Yea, but that makes it fun." she chuckled going to open a door when a young boy rushed past us. "Hop! Watch where you're going! A woman called. "Tenten!" she yelled. "Sasha! Good to see you again." Mama chuckled hugging her. "Is this Hikari? My goodness. Look how much she's grown. Such a lovely young woman." Ms. Sasha said looking at me, making me wave shyly.

"Both of you, come in. I'll make some tea." she said pulling us in. "Please, sit while I get the tea ready." she said pointing to the couch. We both sat down and I looked around. I could see a lot of pictures of this family. One caught my attention. It showed 2 boys, an older brother, and younger brother, I guess. The young one looked like the one that rushed out not long ago, but the older brother had my head hurting. Why does he look so familiar?

"That's my 2 boys. Leon and his younger brother Hop." Ms. Sasha said setting the tea on the coffee table. "So, I've been wondering this, but how do you 2 know each other?" I asked. "Sasha and I were once Pokemon Rangers. Sasha was my higher up." Mama said. "Oh Tenten, you could've been my boss and you know it." Ms. Sasha said. Mama chuckled as I grabbed my cup and began sipping my tea. I could hear running footsteps so it didn't scare me when the door slammed open.

"Mom! We're home!" A young voice yelled. "Hop! What have I told you about slamming the door open?!" Ms. Sasha fussed. "Sorry, mom. But Lee is- oh, we have guests." Hop said. "Yes, guests you so rudely rushed past earlier." Ms. Sasha reminded him. "Oops." he chuckled nervously. "Now mum, don't be too hard on him. He was just excited to see me." A new voice said walking in. For some really odd reason, the voice sent chills down my spine. In a good way. "That's no excuse. Now come introduce yourselves." Ms. Sasha said. "Why does Lee need to introduce himself? Everyone should know who he is." Hop said. "Because my friend and her daughter are not from here and don't know him." Ms. Sasha argued. "I remember little Leon. Though he's not so little anymore." Mama chuckled.

I have yet to look up to see these 2, mostly because I was enjoying my tea. I set my cup down. My hands were suddenly grabbed and shook rapidly. "My name is Hop! Nice to meet you. This is my big bro, the Unbeatable Champion, Leon." he said. I looked at him to see the young boy from the photo. A dark-skinned boy with purple hair and bright yellow eyes. He's wearing a blue fur-rimmed jacket, with a black T-shirt and pants, the latter with two purple stripes on the sides, along with black, white and purple colored sneakers and a comparatively smaller, green duffel bag.

I looked over to his brother and felt my heart sped up a bit. Weird. Leon has long, purple hair and amber eyes. His baseball cap is tilted upwards, showing off the crown design on the brim, a red fur-lined cape that has logos of sponsors on the back and his black striped shirt has a sword and shield on it.

"What's with the cape?" were literally the first words out my mouth. Mama and Ms. Sasha were doing their best not to laugh. "What's wrong with it? I think it looks cool." he said. "It's not weird. Well, maybe a little. But don't you get tired of wearing that thing?" I asked looking at him.

Leon's POV

I don't know who this girl is, but she is gorgeous. Though she looks kinda familiar. "I will admit, it does but its part of my uniform so I must keep it on." I said doing my Charizard pose. She looked at me like I was crazy. She looked at her mom. "Can I go home? I change my mind." she said making her mom laugh. "No. Remember, you need to complete your task if you want to go back to knight training." she said. "Knight training?" Hop asked. "Yea, Hikari here is training to be a knight." Mrs. Tenten said. Hikari? That's a gorgeous name.

"You're training to be a knight?! That's so cool!" Hop said excitedly. "Does that mean you'll be protecting kings and such?" he asked. "Not a king but my lord." Hikari said. "So cool! So why are you here?" Hop asked. "My head hasn't been into training lately. And training like that can get you hurt. So mama suggested I come here with a task to complete to get my head back into training." Hikari explained.

"And what's your task?" Hop asked. "To compete in the Gym Challenge and become Champ." Hikari said. She wants my title huh? I'd love to battle her. I thought smirking. "That makes you my rival. We need to get you a pokemon then. Lee! You brought some pokemon home, right?" Hop asked excitedly. "I may have. Let's go outside." I said leading them outside. Hop all but ran out, but Hikari followed slowly. I called out the 3 starter pokemon, Scorbunny, Grookey, and Sobble.

"Take your pick." I said. "You can go first Hikari." Hop said. Hikari looked at the pokemon. Scorbunny tilted its head at her then grinned. "I think I'll take you." Hikari said picking Scorbunny up. Scorbunny nuzzled her face, making her laugh. I grinned at the sight and sound. I watched as Hop picked Grookey and I took Sobble, so he wouldn't be lonely.

"Alright, everyone. Enough trainer talk for one day. Its time to eat." Mum and Mrs. Tenten said walking out. Hikari, Sasha said you can stay the night so you won't have to travel far tomorrow." Mrs. Tenten said. "Kay!" Hikari said petting Scorbunny. "Now then let out all your pokemon and let's eat." Mum said.

Mrs. Tenten tossed up 4 pokeballs, calling out and Emolga, Purrlion, Oshawott, and an alolan Richu. "Whoa! Your team is soo cool! But why only 4?" Hop asked. "I actually have 2 more, but they're at home right now." Mrs. Tenten said as Hikari helped mum get the grill started. The 2 mothers cooked while Hop and Hikari bonded with their new pokemon.

I watched as Hikari tied on what looked like an old cloth headband around Scorbuny's head. "What's that?" I asked walking up to her. "It's my dad's old headband. He use to wear it all the time when he was Captain but he gave it to me when I started training." she said. I sat next to her. "So what caused you to lose your head?" I asked. She looked at me then shrugged. "I found something from my past and remembered a promise. A promise I haven't even fulfilled yet." she said sadly. Why did that sound so familiar? Why is she so familiar?

"Hey, I'm sure the one you made that promise to will understand." I said gently patting her head. "Please don't touch my hair." she said pushing my hair away. "Why? It's very pretty. It almost looks like fire." I said. "I just don't like my hair being touch." she said floating it down. "Have you ever thought about growing it out?" I asked. "I have, but with training, it was best for me to keep it short so I wouldn't have to worry about it." she said tugging on a few strands of it. I smiled. "Well, I hope I can see you with long hair one day." I said. She just shrugged.

"Are you 2 gonna eat or not?" Hop called. I got up then helped Hikari up. "Come on, let's eat." I said walking with her, holding onto her hand. I didn't know why, but holding her hand like this, felt really good.

3rd person's POV

Hikari sat on the stone wall, nibbling on a kebab, staring at the forest beyond' a wooden gate. She didn't know why, but she felt drawn to that forest. "That's the Slumbering Weald. It's forbidden to enter." Leon said standing next to her. "I don't know why, but I feel drawn to it. As if something in there is waiting for me." she said. "Really?" he asked. "My family has a way of knowing that something is meant for them. My sister and brother quickly figured out what they were meant to do." she said. "That's pretty cool. So maybe that feeling is telling you that you belong here." he said. "No way." she said finishing off her kebab in 1 bite.

He went to say something when Tenten walked up. "Sasha said you can stay the night so you won't have to travel too far." she said. Hikari nodded and Tenten walked off. "Do you want to sleep in my room? I can take the couch." Leon said. "No, I'll sleep on the couch." she said. "I insist you take the bed." he argued. "And I insist that I take the couch." she argued back. "You'll be a lot more comfortable on my bed." he argued. "I like sleeping on couches though." she argued.

"Why not share Lee's bed?" Hop asked, popping in out of nowhere, scaring the unholy hell out of both of them. Hikari jumped and ended up in Leon's arms, making both of them blush when they looked at each other. Hikari quickly got out his arms and hid her face. "S-sharing a bed with a young woman is very ungentlemanly." Leon stuttered. "And? It's better than you 2 arguing about it." Hop said. "I'll sleep on the couch and that's that." Hikari said running in before he could argue. Dinner was cleaned up a long time ago, so she just went to the bathroom and used her outfit card to change into her pjs, which was a dark blue tank top with matching shorts. Sasha had already set up a place for her on the couch. She curled up under the blanket she was given and fell asleep.

Leon sighed, laying on his bed. He didn't feel right leaving Hikari on the couch, so he quietly walked down the stairs and into the living room. He slowly and gently picked Hikari up, holding her close as he carried her and her bag upstairs to his room. He gently laid her in his bed and tucked her in before gently petting her head. He could've sworn he heard her purring, but just figured he was tired so he went back downstairs and laid on the couch before passing out himself.


	2. Endorsement

**Hikari's POV**

I groaned as the light coming from the window woke me up. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I sat up, only to realize I wasn't on the couch but in a bed. I looked around to see I was now in a bedroom that had light tanish walls, red carpet, and a rug that had red, black, white, and brown squares. In one corner there was a weight set while another corner had a bookshelf that was filled up and had boxes on top with a desk sitting next to it. The bed I was in had a red striped comforter with matching pillows and a dresser right next to it. And what got me the most was the shelves and board of hats. A lot of hats.

 _Why do I get the feeling this is Leon's room?_ I thought getting up. I found my bag on the dresser and dug through it, getting out my outfit cards. I decided to go with a look-alike of yesterdays' outfit but the difference was I left out the vest and just went with my tank top. However, the tank top an embroidered fire sword, and the shorts had lace around the very bottom of the legs that looked like fire.

I had just opened the door to walk out when I saw Leon going to knock. I looked at him, annoyed. "Good morning." he said grinning. "You moved me." I stated. He went all nervous as he scratched the back of his head. "I hated the idea of you being on that couch, so I just switch places with you. You were so tired that you hardly even moved as I moved you. Though I could've sworn I heard you purring." he claimed, making me freeze. _Crap. Mom may have taken my powers away, but my animal senses will stick around. Thankfully I won't have to worry about my ears a tail since they're linked to my powers._ I thought. "Maybe you were hearing things from being tired." I lied.

"Yea. Maybe. I'm gonna change. Mum made breakfast." he said. I nodded and walked out of the room and made my way downstairs. "Good morning Hikari. Did you sleep alright?" Hop asked seeing me. "Yea. I slept fine." I answered sitting down. Ms. Sasha gave me a plate of waffles, making my eyes shine. I loved waffles. I took a bite and squealed in happiness. This was one thing I missed when back in dad's world. We couldn't make waffles there.

"I take it you love waffles." Leon chuckled walking in. "Very much so. They're the best breakfast item ever." I said happily. "I'm glad you love them dear. So what are your plans today?" Ms. Sasha asked. "I need to enter the Gym Challenge." I answered. "You want to enter too?! Cool! We can be rivals!" Hop said excitedly. "Now hold on you 2. There's no way you can be in the challenge." Leon said. "Oh? And why not?" I asked annoyed. "Because you 2 just started out as trainers. You're not ready. First, you need to get a pokedex." he said. "Then lets go!" Hop yelled trying to run out. Ms. Sasha grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "After you finish breakfast." she said. Hop pouted but sat down and ate.

I ate my waffles, enjoying the taste. Once I was done, I cleaned my plate then walked out. I called out my pokemon and caught him when he jumped into my arms. "I think I'm going to call your Scorch." I said petting his head. He nuzzled me and jumped out my arms to run around. A second later, a package appeared in front of me. I grabbed it and opened it to find about 20 pokeballs, some money, a cell phone, and a camping set with a letter from my mom.

**_Hikari,_ **

**_This should help you get started on your journey. Remember what I taught you about cooking and where to find good ingredients. The cell phone had already been paired up with a Rotom so that you don't have to worry about it. Do your best to not let anyone know you're my daughter and DO NOT let anyone figure out you're from another world. I made a few enemies there. Make sure to record your battles so we can watch. Be safe and have fun._ **

**_Love, Mom_ **

I smiled pulling out a picture of my family then tucked to into my backpack along with the items. "Hey, you ok?" Leon asked, appearing out of nowhere, making me jump. "Don't do that!" I said holding onto my heart. "Sorry about that." he chuckled. "I'm fine. Just getting some air." I said. "Hey, look. I'm sorry about moving you without permission. I just didn't feel right leaving you on the couch." he said scratching the back of his head. "I'm not upset about that. I don't stay upset about petty things like that." I said.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing. I'm going on ahead." I said walking ahead. Only for him to run and catch up. "You don't know where the lab is, so I'll bring you." he said. I sighed and walked with him. "Your hair really is pretty. It reminds me of fire." he said. His comment made me freeze a bit. My fellow trainees always said my hair looked stupid. That was one of the reasons I kept it short. Well, that and one time some of them snuck into my room and they cut it.

"Whatever you say." I said shrugging. He frowned at me and went to say something when Hop ran past. "Your little brother sure is excitable." I chuckled. He grinned. "That he is. You have any siblings?" he asked. "A brother and sister." I answered showing him the photo. "Sorami is my sister and Austin is my brother." I said showing him who was who.

"Cool. Are you all the same age?" he asked. "Yea. The 3 of us are triplets." I answered. "Really?" he asked. I nodded. "Yep, the 3 of us were born on the same day a few hours apart." I said. "Cool." he said.

We walked up to what I guess was the lab as Hop ran out. Leon held the door open for me and I walked in. "Hey Sonia!" he called walking in. "There's no need to shout." A girl's voice called from above. I looked up to see a slender young woman with fair skin, ginger hair in a large ponytail, and turquoise eyes. She's wearing a tan-colored trenchcoat with four buttons, a teal blouse, and light blue skinny jeans. For accessories, she wears a large black bracelet and gadget on her right hand, orange sunglasses, a black purse with a white heart, and four white heart-shaped hair decorations. On her feet, she wears black and turquoise high-heeled boots with white hearts. She also wears turquoise nail polish.

They have to be dating.

"Leon, whos this?" she asked walking doing as a dog looking pokemon ran up to me and nuzzled my leg. I felt the electricity run through my body, but I'm used to that thanks to Aunt Angela. "This is Hikari. She's a new trainer in need of a pokedex." Leon said. I waved. She looked over me then grabbed my hands. "I love your outfit! Where did you get that?" she asked me, her eyes shining. I blinked. "My aunt Marinette made them. She makes most of my clothes." I answered. She quickly took pictures. "Think she can make an outfit for me?" she asked. "I can ask." I stated. "Thank you. Now let's get you a pokedex." she said then my phone floated up. She gently took it and did something.

Scorch came out of his Pokeball and jumped onto my head. "Hmm. He seems to not want to stay in his Pokeball." Leon said. "Some pokemon will do that. Look at your Charizard." Sonia said working on my phone. "You're ginger too." I said. She giggled. "That's right. It's nice to see a fellow carrot top." she said. "Though for your hair to be that short is very odd." she said.

"Not you too." I groaned. "Right?! She would look amazing with long hair but she doesn't seem to think so." Leon said. "Can I please get my pokedex so I can go?" I asked annoyed. "Sure. Here. Why don't we meet up at my grandmother's house? I'd like to talk to you more." Sonia said. I nodded and walked out. Leon didn't follow me out. "Guess he's spending time with his girlfriend." I said to myself as I walked down the path.

**Leon's POV**

"Before you go." Sonia said grabbing me by my ear. "Ow! What?" I asked wincing in pain. "You were staring at her." she said smirking. I shrugged. "She's interesting. She's different. She's never seen pokemon and has been training to be a knight. Which is pretty cool." I said.

She giggled. "She seems really nice, but I get the feeling someone hurt her about her hair. So, use that cheerful personality of yours and help her." she said. "Speaking of which, I need to catch up to her. Later." I called running out. I quickly made my way down the path, doing my best to not get lost. Thankfully I found Hikari along the path, battling a pokemon. "Scorch, use ember!" she ordered. She named her Scorbunny 'Scorch'...why?

Her Scorbunny used the move she called knocking out the Yamper she was battling. Hikari pressed the button the Pokeball then tossed it up in the air with her free hand on her hip. "Alright Yamper. You're mine!" she called catching the ball then threw it at the fainted pokemon. It hit the pokemon and sucked it in. It slowly wiggled around until the button clicked, signaling she cautch it. "Yea!" she cheered then grabbed the ball and picked up her Scorbunny hugging it. "You were awesome!" she praised. I smiled at this. For someone who didn't know much about pokemon, she was a natural.

"Well, looks like I don't need to teach you about catching pokemon." I said walking up. "I'm a fast learner." she said shrugging, still holding Scorbunny in her arms. "Well, congrats on your first capture. Come on. I'll bring you to the professor's house." I said walking with her.

"So quick question, why did you name your Scorbunny 'Scorch'?" I asked. "Well, he's a fire type, and the first part of his name is Scor, so I just added a ch and named him 'Scorch'." she said. "Ok, that makes sense. It's a good name." I said.

We walked over the bridge and soon made it to Professor Magnolia's house as Hop ran up behind us. "There you are Hop." I chuckled ruffling his hair. He chuckled and swatted my hand. "How are you doing Hikari? Is your first day tough?" he asked. She shook her head. "No, I'm finding this to be pretty easy. Its a lot different from Knight training." she said shrugging.

"Can you teach me to fight? That'd be so cool." Hop said throwing punches in the air. Hikari caught his fist with no problem. "Maybe later." she said. "Ah, Leon. Good to see you again." A voice I knew all to well called. We all looked to see Professor Magnolia. Professor Magnolia is a slender old woman with green eyes and brown hair, she wears a yellow dress with long sleeves under a white lab coat, beige ballet flats a purple necklace, and glasses. She also wears a purple headband and carries a Corviknight-shaped cane.

"Hey, Professor. Have you learned anything new about Dynmaxing pokemon yet?" I asked walking up. "Honestly, that's the first thing you say to me after bringing guests?" she fussed making me just chuckle. "So, who do we have here?" she asked. "Professor, you remember my little brother Hop." I said. She nodded. "Of course. He's become quite the young man." she said. "And this is-" I began until Hikari stopped me. "I can introduce myself, thank you." she said. "Hikari Hinamori, ma'am." she said going to bow then stopped and facepalmed. "Hard habit to break?" I chuckled. "Well when you've been doing that since you were 8, you kinda have it implanted into your head." she said. Professor chuckled. "You must be Tenten's daughter." she said.

"You know her mom?" I asked. "Believe it or not, I use to help the Pokemon Rangers back when I was young. Tenten would always watch over me. Anyway, you both have your Pokedexes, right?" She asked. They both nodded. "Hikari, you know about Dynamxing, right?" I asked. "I watched a few vids before you caught up to me." she said. "From what I learned, Professor here is the one who has been researching it so everyone can understand how to use it." she said. _Man, she learns fast._ I thought.

"Hey, Professor, can you help us convince Lee to endorse us in the Gym Challenge?" Hop asked. _Of course, he roped in the Professor. Why wouldn't he?_ I thought. "Leon, you honestly should endorse them. They may have just started out, but anyone can tell that they have great potential." she said. "And if I recall, it was your dream to help everyone be a stronger trainer."

 _And I just lost this fight._ I thought sweatdropping. "Oh alright. How about this then? If you can show me a brilliant battle, then I'll endorse you both." I said. Hop cheered then ran out. "Geez, he's even more excitable than my niece." Hikari said. "You have a niece?" I asked in shock. "My sister had twin girls." she said walking out.

Jeez, the more I spend with her, the more I learn. I thought. "She seems to have the same energy as you Leon. I believe you need to keep her close. She may be the one you've been searching for." she said walking outside.

The one I've been searching for. The girl from my past. I don't remember her name or what she looks like. All I remember is a promise and an object we shared. I really want to see her again, cause even though we knew each other for a short moment, I think she stole my heart.

I walked outside and stood in the middle of the battlefield Professor had. "Alright, you 2. I'm unbeatable because I learn from every battle. So show me all that you got." I called. "Alright! Let's go!" Hop yelled calling out his Wooloo. "My hearts fired up now. Let's light this up Scorch!" Hikari called as she tossed her Scorbunny in the air. At first, I thought that she had done that to be mean, but then Scorch had flipped and landed on his feet so I can tell it was planned.

I watched as they battle and was really impressed. Hop was giving it his all, however, I could feel Hikari's passion as she battle. Kinda funny since her name means "Passion". In the end, Hikari won, making her cheer and high five Scorch.

"Well, looks like I have no choice but to endorse the 2 of you." I said giving them their letters of endorsement. "Alright! I'm gonna make my way through the Gym Challenge and beat you Lee!" Hop cheered. "You're gonna have to get through me first kid. I don't plan on going down without a fight." Hikari said smirking. "I can't wait then." Hop yelled excited. "Hey, whats that?" Hikari asked looking up. We looked to see are shooting star come down and land near the bench. Hop ran over and picked it up. "Its Wishing Stars! And there's 2 of them! Here Hikari!" Hop said giving her one.

**3rd Person POV**

Leon chuckled shaking his head. "Trust you to pull something off like this. You know, they say that wishing stars only fall down for someone with a true wish in their heart." he said. "I will be the greatest pokemon trainer ever. I will be the greatest pokemon trainer ever! I WILL BE THE GREATEST POKEMON TRAINER EVER!" Hop exclaimed, making Hikari sweatdrop. "I don't think that's how it works Hop." she said. "I was always taught that wishes are to train in your heart and that as long as you believe in them, they'll come true. Then again I don't rely on wishes to make my dreams come true." she said.

"But you know what Cinderella says. 'A dream is a wish your heart makes.'" Hop said. "You did not just quote Disney on me." Hikari said. "I did!" Hop chuckled. Hikari grabbed him and noogied him. "Alright Alright you 2. Let me see those wishes stars and I'll get them back to you in the morning." Professor Magnolia said. Hikari and Hop gave her the wishing stars.

Sonia then walked up. "Hey everyone. Sorry I'm late. Why not stay for dinner you 3? I'm sure you're all hungry. Besides, I want to talk to Hikari." she said. Hikari shrugged. "Sounds fine to me." she said. "Hell, I'll even help with the cooking." she said walking in with Sonia. Leon, Hop, and Professor Magnolia walked in and talked.

"So is your Aunt Marinette a fashion designer?" Sonia asked Hikari while cutting carrots. "Yea, but she keeps on the down-low. But she can look at someone and figure out their style and create a whole new wardrobe for them within a month." she said as she peeled potatoes. "That's amazing. I'd love to get some new clothes that cute." Sonia squealed at the thought. Hikari took out her phone, snapped a picture of Sonia and sent it to her Aunt with a message. "What are you doing?!" Sonia squealed in shock. "Nothing." Hikari said putting her phone away and continued cooking.

Leon was watching the 2 and chuckled at their interaction. He already knew what Hikari did. It was easy to tell that Hikari was asking her Aunt to make Sonia some new clothes, but he wasn't gonna say anything. "Hikari is fun to have around. It's gonna suck when she goes back to that training of hers." Hop said sitting down next to him. Leon agreed with his little brother. Hikari was fun to have around, but if she wanted to leave, that was her choice.

Sonia and Hikari served dinner and they all sat and Ate together. Hikari fed Scorch and Yamper some while the others fed their pokemon as well. After they ate, they cleaned up then headed back to Leon and Hop's house, promising to be back in the morning.

Hikari yawned on the way, carrying a sleeping Scorch. "I'm sleeping on the couch tonight. Do not try to argue with me and do not move me." she said to Leon. "Is that a challenge?" he asked smirking. "You're damn right it is." she answered. he smirked and quickly ran inside when they arrived and dived onto the couch. "Looks like I'm sleeping on the couch again. My room is yours." he chuckled. Hikari gave him the stink eye, grabbed his ankle, and yanked him off the couch and jumped on. "I'm sleeping on the couch." she said, only to get pulled off. It then became a war over who'd sleep on the couch. Until Leon's mom came down, grabbed them both, and threw them into Leon's room. "The bed is big enough to share! Now stop fighting and go to sleep!" she called slamming the door.

Both of them blinked, looked at each other, and laughed. "Looks like we're sharing." Leon chuckled. "Just watch where your hands go." Hikari said standing up. She went to the door. "I'm going to go change. Don't worry, I won't run off to the couch." she said grabbing the doorknob. Leon grabbed her hand. "I'll go change in the bathroom. You can change in here." he said then walked out with his pjs.

Hikari sighed and quickly changed. She made a little bed for Scorch and Yamper, putting them in it then put her things by the door as Leon walked back in sleep pants. she lightly blushed then shook her head. "You mind if I take the edge?" she asked. "Not at all. I like the wall more anyway." he said crawling into bed. Hikari crawled in. "Night." she said. "good night." Leon said as both of them drifted off.


	3. Slumbering Weald/Wild Area

**Hikari’s POV**

The sunlight was what woke me up the next morning. It was right in my eyes, making me groan and sit up. I had started to stretch when something wrapped around my chest and pulled me down, cuddling me. And that something was Leon. Ok, so he’s a cuddler and not much for an early riser. Weird since he’s the Champion but whatever.

“Leon. Wake up. We need to get up. Leon!” I called, trying to wake him. He just nuzzled into my neck. “Five more minutes.” he purred in his sleep against my neck, making me shiver. Ok, time for a more, direct approach. I held my arm out straight before quickly pulling it back and bending it, making me elbow him in the gut. “Oof!” he groaned holding onto his stomach, releasing me.

“Did you need to do that?” he groaned. “I tried waking you, but you’re not easy to wake.” I said getting up and stretching. “Ok, can’t fault you for that.” He said getting up. I grabbed my bag then headed into the bathroom. I quickly washed my face, brushed my hair and teeth then changed. I decided to go with a navy skirt that went mid-thigh and had the same colored shorts underneath with a white crop top. Over the top, I had a blue jean jacket that only went down under my chest and short sleeves. I kept the black thigh high socks, boots, and gloves though.

_ Hmmm. I think I’m gonna keep this look while I’m here. _ I thought looking at myself in the mirror. I grabbed a few strands of my hair.  _ Should I cut it more? Maybe I should let it grow out. I'm not at training right now.  _ I shrugged then pulled out my bracket, only to find the chain broken. "Damn. So much for wearing it today." I said putting it into my pocket before walking out then downstairs. I had just gotten to the bottom of their stairs when Hop came out of nowhere and jumped onto my back. “Morning Hikari! Ready to go get our wishing stars from Professor Magnolia today?” he asked. “We need to bottle up that energy of yours and sell it.” I chuckled holding him up.

“I’ve been telling him that for years.” Mrs. Sasha said, putting breakfast on the table. I set Hop down and we sat down as Leon walked down in the same outfit as always. “Don’t you ever change up the outfit?” I asked. “This is what I always have to wear. Meanwhile, you changed up your look again. You look good.” he said. Why did that make my heart skip a beat? I thought then shrugged. “Thanks.” I said, tossing an Oran berry Into my mouth. The berries here are a lot different from home but they’re still good.

“Man, I can’t wait to get started on the Gym Challenge.” Hop said, literally hopping in his seat. “Calm down Hop. And you want to learn a little of my training. Calmness is the cradle of power after all. And that power is what you’ll need when training.” I said. They looked at me in shock. "What?" I asked looking at them. "That was surprisingly wise for a young girl." Mrs. Sasha said. "I've been training somewhere where time is set in the old ways. Words of wisdom comes with the territory." I said shrugging. Mrs. Sasha smiled. "I think someone like you being around my boys would be a good thing. Might reach them a lesson or two." She giggled. "Mum!" Leon and Hop whined, making the 2 of us giggle. "Now let's eat breakfast. I'm sure the 2 of you are ready to get started." Mrs. Sasha said. We all sat down and ate.

Leon had finished quickly then went on ahead. Hop and I stayed to help clean up before we walked outside. "Alright! Time to-" Hop began until we heard something slam open. We followed the sound to see the gate to the Slumbering Weald open. "Ah, man. Did that Wooloo bust in?" Hop asked in worry. "Come on. I'm not gonna let a Pokemon get hurt while I'm around." I said rushing in. Hop followed behind with no hesitation. The forest was covered in a super thick fog. "What the hell? We're still near the entrance but this fog is thick." I said looking around. "But we gotta find that Wooloo." Hop said. "Hop, you stay here. You'll be safer." I said. "No way. I can't just sit back and let you get hurt. I'm coming." He said. "So stubborn. Alright, but stay close to me at all times." I said and we made our way in. We followed the path until it opened up a bit, but the fog got even thicker than before. "Jeez. I can barely see my hand in front of my face." Hop said. "Hop, stay close." I said looking around. I can't see or hear anything. 

_ I might want to reconsider not having my senses. _ I thought. I then sensed something and looked to see some kind of wolf Pokemon. "Whoa! Where did that come from? Scorch!" I yelled out throwing the Pokeball and called out Scorch. Hop, beside me, called out his Wooloo. We tried calling out attacks, but they went right through the Pokemon as if it wasn't even there. It howled and the fog grew way too thick to see anything. After that, everything went dark.

I opened my eyes, to only find darkness. I tried looking around but only found more darkness. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I called. "I am here chosen." A voice called. I looked around and found no one. "Do not look for me, I am not ready to show you who I am. Just know that you are my chosen champion and the time will come when I require you." The voice called. "Wait!" I called and met with the sound of running footsteps.

**Leon's POV**

_ What the hell were they thinking?! Hop knows better and I told Hikari that it's dangerous in here.  _ I thought running into the Slumbering Weald, worried about the 2. Charizard rushed in beside me, so I wouldn't get lost. Once I got further in, I found the 2 on the ground unconscious with their Pokemon trying to wake them. I rushed over to them as Hop woke up. "Lee?" He groaned. "Are you okay? What happened?" I asked as Hikari woke up. I helped her up. "Some weird pokemon. We came in here looking for a Wooloo and ran into a Pokemon. We tried fighting it but our attacks went through it." Hop explained. "What he said." Hikari said, holding her head. Scorch jumped into her arm, nuzzling her. "Come on. Let's get you out of here." I said. "What about the Wooloo?" Hop asked. I looked to Charizard to see he had a Wooloo with him.

We got to the safer part of the woods before a fussed at Hop for coming in here. "You know that this first is off-limits Hoo, but you only went in to help a Pokemon, so I'm not too mad. Besides, you had Hikari with you, though it doesn't make it any better since she's new here." I chuckled then looked to her, expecting a retort, only to find her staring at the forest. I gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you ok?" I asked, making her jump. "Y-yea. I'm good." She said. Her answer put me on edge. She was hiding something, but I knew she wasn't gonna tell me anything. "Come on! Let's go get our Dynamax bands!" Hop yelled, taking off. Hikari and I chuckled at him then we started walking. We stopped by the Pokemon Center first so she could let Scorch get healed up. He stayed in his Pokeball to rest though.

"Do you have time to be walking with me? I'm sure you have some champion duties to do." She said. "I have a few days off so yea, I've got time." I chuckled. She shrugged. "So, what happened to you 2 in the forest?" I asked. She began to tell me how they went looking for the Wooloo and when they got further in, they were attacked by some strange wolf Pokemon and then nothing. I could tell she was holding something back, but I wasn't going to pry.

We then began to walk in silence. I took this chance to sneak glances at her. I wasn't lying this morning when I said she looked good. She looked better than good, she looked amazing. I never knew I had a thing for stockings, but damn do they look good on her. Though, I wish she'd grow her hair out. She'd look so good with it longer.

We soon arrived at the professor's house to see Hop running out and running past us. "Seriously, bottle up his energy and sell it. You'd make a fortune." Hikari chuckled. I chuckled and walked inside with her. Professor Magnolia gave Hikari her Dynamax band and Hikari slipped it onto her right wrist. I went to say something when a text message arrived on my phone. I looked and groaned seeing it was from Olena, requesting my presence. " I gotta go. See you in Motostoke." I said then left.

**Hikari's POV**

I raised an eyebrow as Leon left. "Sadly, that is normal. Rarely gets a day off and always trying to be a hero. But he truly is a kind young man. You'd best be on your way child. Hop said he'd meet you at the train station." Professor Magnolia said. I nodded and walked out. Scorch popped out of his Pokeball. "Hey Scorch, feeling better?" I asked as he sat on my shoulder. "Scor." He called nodding. I smiled and petted his head.

I met up with Hop and his mom. "You both be careful alright. And you better call me every once and a while, Hop." Mrs. Sasha fussed. "Yes, mum. I'll make you proud when I become the next Champion." Hop said. "Don't forget, I'm your rival kid. I'm not gonna let you get the too without a fight." I chuckled. "Bring it on!" He challenged. Mrs. Sasha giggled. "You 2 have fun. And don't be afraid to come back and stay the night if you need a break." She said. "We will. Bye Mrs. Sasha." I said. "Oh Hikari, call me Mum, everyone does." She said as we boarded the train.

Hop and I got into our seats and pulled out our phones. It's been a while since I've had a cell, but it's kinda like the one I had as a kid, so it doesn't take me long to get used to it and fix it up how I like it. Hop started showing me something called the Wild Area. A vast area full of wild Pokemon. But some of the Pokemon will be too strong for us to catch right away it seemed.

"I can't wait to get started. My legend will begin soon!" He cheered. I sweatdropped.  _ He's just as excitable as Suna….  _ I thought. Scorch was entertaining himself by watching out the window. "Looks like fun, huh Scorch?" I asked chuckling. He nodded excitedly. "Yea, I can't wait to get started too. Let's make lots of new friends." I said petting him. He nuzzled my hand then sat on my lap. I smiled and leaned back against the window, holding Scorch as if he was a child, which he didn't seem to mind as he nuzzled close.

I had just started nodding off when the train stopped. Hop and I got off to find out what was going on. "A herd of Wooloo got onto the track. We'll try to clear them out as soon as we can." A train attendant explained. "Hold on! This is the Wild Area! We can get to Motostoke from here!" Hop exclaimed, running out of the station.  _ Jeez, kid….. _ I thought following with Scorch in my arms. I was in awe when I saw the vast, beautiful area with Pokemon roaming around everywhere. "Time to stick my head in a ton of Dynamax Dens!" Hop yelled running off. "Hop!" I yelled and went running after him, only for Sonia to stop me.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you here." I said. "My Gran tasked me with finding out more about the history of the Galar Region." She said twirling her hair a bit. "Sounds like a pretty big job. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask." I said. She smiled and nodded. "Thanks, but you have your challenge to worry about. Which means you need some new teammates. Go get to catching." She chuckled, giving me some kind of portable poke box. I nodded and ran on ahead.

"Come on Scorch, time to get some new family members!" I said tossing him up as we encountered a Rookidee. We quickly weakened it then I pulled out a Pokeball. "Alright, Rookidee! You're mine!" I yelled throwing the ball. I watched the ball wiggle before I heard the button clicked, signaling I had caught him. I picked up the Pokeball. "Welcome to the family buddy." I said calling him and Yamper out. Thankfully they instantly bonded with each other. I used a potion on Scorch and Rookidee, making them feel better. I called back Yamper and Rookidee then started walking again.

I knew I should head to Motostoke to get registered for the Gym Challenge, but I was having way too much fun exploring this area. I found some notes on the ground about the berry trees and such, so I took advantage of that and started shaking any berry trees I could find, getting quite a lot of berries. I munched on one of each to find out what they tasted like. Each was good in its own way, though I'm not a fan of Tamato berries. Way too hot to eat raw! Almost as bad as dragon peppers.

And going near the water with a still young fire type is not a good idea when a Pokemon by the name of Gyarados lives there. While running, I got hit by a ton of water, which was a bad thing. I have what normal people call a split personality. I just called it extinguished mode. Until I'm dried off, I'm gonna be this timid shy girl.  _ Please for the love of everything, do not let anyone find me like this.  _ I thought, pulling out my towel and started drying my hair. I also need to change my shirt. 

I just decided to set up camp for a bit and let my Pokemon roam around. I didn't feel like using an outfit card to change my entire outfit, so I just took off my shirt, wrapped a blanket around me then made a makeshift rack, and hung my shirt on it. I started a fire about a foot away from my shirt so it could dry it off but not catch my shirt on fire and keep me warm at the same time.

I watched over my Pokemon and smiled seeing them getting along. _Now that I think about it, I could've used Yamper to battle that Gyarados. Oh well._ I thought, watching my Pokemon. Scorch looked like he was trying to play soccer with a rock, so I dug in my bag and pulled out a ball then rolled it to him. He started kicking it around with Yamper and Rookidee chasing him, wanting to play too. Watching them made me smile. They were already a family with each other. That made me happy but sad at the same time. _What's gonna happen when I go home, go back to training to be a knight? I can't take them with me. They would be out of place and that might make them uncomfortable. I couldn't do that to them, but I can't just abandon them here either. I'm already attached to them._ _What am I going to do?_

I shook my head.  _ No, my first thought should be getting my Pokemon strong enough to face Leon.  _ I thought, though for some reason when I thought about Leon, my heart started beating faster.  _ What the hell?  _ I reached into my pocket and pulled out my bracelet.  _ Where are you?  _ My thoughts were interrupted when my phone went off. I looked to see it was a text from Leon.  _ When did I give him my number? _

**3rd Person POV**

Meanwhile, Leon had just finished his meeting with Chairman Rose and walked out of the office.  _ So much for my days off. Oh well. I saw this coming anyway.  _ He thought, walking to his office. He pulled out his phone and chuckled seeing a bunch of messages from Hop. He scrolled through them to see that he and Hikari had made it to the Wild Area. Just like Hikari, Leon felt his heart speed up and the thought of the girl. He shook his head.

He messaged Hop, telling him to be careful and make sure to get registered before tomorrow. He went to text Hikari when he realized, he never got her number. He quickly texted Hop, asking him for the girl's number then sat on his couch. He pulled at a similar bracelet and stared at it. "It's been 10 years. What if Sonia is right? What if Hikari is that girl from 10 years ago?" He said to himself, staring at the bracelet. "If that's true, then I need to try to convince her to stay. I don't want to lose her again. But first, I have to find out if she is the girl from 10 years ago." he chuckled to himself then looked to his phone when it went off, letting him know that Hop messaged back.

  
He smiled seeing Hikari’s number and quickly saved it. He then texted Hikari, telling her to be careful and that he would meet her in Motostoke. He then looked at the bracelet in his hand again and smiled, remembering the sweet girl who had never seen Pokemon before. Who had literally threw him onto his back. Who had the brightest smile he had ever seen.  _ Please Hikari, please be her. _

**Author's Note:**

> And that's chapter 1. If you liked it, please let me know in a review. No hate reviews though.


End file.
